


fffffgg

by EXOVONE



Category: bebegigante
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOVONE/pseuds/EXOVONE
Summary: Sehun has moved to Korea with his parents, after being forced to change school whenever his parents would move to a new country. Ever since he was little they've been moving around becaue of the large company they own.Sehun thinks it's going to be fun, finally living in the country he's actually descended from.Though after starting the new school, girls had took a liking to him and his silent aura.Then someone, which is the most popular guy in school, snaps and challenges Sehun, and starts to cause pain and chaos to everyone.But what will happen when people get more hurt, some fall in love, sexuality is being questioned?How will Sehun tackle the new school situations he's never been in before?no, this is not a point-and-click game, lol)





	fffffgg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Listen there. This, never happened. You hear me?  
> » Se Hun blinks rapidly, trying to process the words. « What- »  
> « I’m not gay. I like women. Boobs. I don’t care what happened last night, or if you like men yourself. It isn't leaving this room. »

_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_« What the fuck! Jong in! » Baekhyun yells before he is running to catch a fleeing Jong in. The latter is laughing out loud at the elder’s words. « I swear to god, if you manage to make him skip on a class a second time, I’m definitely cutting your dick off. »_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_

__________« I swear, we’ve also been studying, hyung. » Se Hun is chasing after them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Yes! For a better part of the night, I swear. And he was the one asking for it- »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Ya! Kim Jong in! »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jong in laughs out loud when Se Hun jumps on his back pulling at his hair. They both fall down to the ground below before Baekhyun is kicking then both in the legs. « Assholes, you guys are. I hope dancing around each other is never again an option. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jong in smiles then turning around on the ground and taking Se Hun in his arms. « Ya… » Se Hun is complaining in a whisper. « Get off me. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« That’s not what you want. » the elder whispers before he is kissing Se Hun again. The younger only smiles in the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
